


A Mafia's Wonderland

by Draconia1011



Category: Vocaloid, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I am researching Tokyo's districts for this, I just realized i spelt Matsudappoiyo's name wrong this whole time, I swear Mo and Longya are not in a relationship, Kaito is a dork, Swearing, Venti is in a dress half of the time, along with Diluc, i didnt know the VSingers had canon personalities but im too far in to change it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia1011/pseuds/Draconia1011
Summary: When Len needed to find a job to pay his rent, he never expected that his whole world would turn upside down after he was hired. Things only got more complicated from there- and quite possibly more dangerous, when an ancient mafia feud sweeps him up in their mess!
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len/Tsukiyomi (UTAU), Luo Tianyi & Yuezheng Ling, Megurine Luka/Meiko, Yuezheng Ling & Yuezheng Longya, Yuezheng Longya & Mo Qingxian
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5
Collections: Personification Of A Benelovent Mafia





	1. ☆ Now Hiring! ☆

Len open his eyes, as the alarm clock rings. He sits up, and rubs his eyes. "Another mundane day of looking for work.. I'm never going to help her if I lay around useless.." Len says, as he gets out of bed with a spring in his step. He gets dressed in his normal attire, and gels his hair to form his signature hair spikes. He walks out of his yellow bedroom, and walks into his small kitchen. He walks over to the refrigerator, and opens it. He takes out a single serving of plain white rice, and he puts it on the counter. He pulls out a banana as well, and he closes the door. (I cannot believe that I just got here only a week ago.. Ever since she was transferred here, my life has changed. First things first, I need to actually find a job that will accept me!) Len thinks to himself, as he eats his breakfast. After he finishes his breakfast, and puts the dishes in the dishwasher. 

He opens the door leading to the hallway, and he is greeted by a familiar two - toned haired man standing in the doorway, Len jumps in surprise. The man puts his arm down from his 'I am about to knock on the door' position. He looks over at Len, suprised as well. "Matsudappiyo! What are you doing here?!" Len asks, surprised. "I've come to collect your debt- I'm your landlord. Did you forget already?" Matsudappiyo says, crossing his arms. "Oh- yeah.. about that..." Len says, rubbing his head. "You don't have any money- right? I'll let you off for this month- but be warned- next month you will pay double!" Matsudappiyo says, walking off back downstairs. (Well, I never expected him to give my any quarter. Well, better get on my way.) Len thinks to himself, as he walks down the stairs. He swears that he saw Matsudappiyo give him a glare as Len walked out the door, but Len isn't completely sure.

He turns to his left, and walks on the side walk. He hears the busy day of city life fly past him; cars, pigeons. He sees a pole right in front of him and-

***BONK***

Len hits his head on the pole. "Augh.." Len says, as he rubs his head. He looks up, and sees a flyer. 'NOW HIRING!'

"Now hiring? Well, I mean.. Sure?...?" Len asks, looking at the flyer. He reads the address, and his face lights up. "I know that place! That is that place Matsuda always goes to. I mean, he did give me his spare room- that I wished he cleaned up for use! Anyway, I should go and ask if I can be hired- the spots could've been taken already!" Len says, and he dashes off- not before accidentally hitting himself in the pole. Again.

\------------------------------------------------

He eventually reaches the address specified, and he looks up. "So this is the place? It.. looks.. promising?" Len says to himself. The building looked rundown of sorts- especially with chunks of the building falling off. With a concerned expression, Len walks inside the building- increasingly aware of his surroundings. 

He sees a pink haired lady standing in the lobby, and she smiles. She is wearing a maroon vest, with a short pencil skirt. She is wearing a pink tie, and her hair is tied back in a ponytail. The polo shirt underneath her vest is neat, the fold looking like it was ironed. "Little boy, you shouldn't be here. Places like this are dangerous for children like you." The woman says, her expression softening. "Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude but- I'm actually 22." Len says, as he takes out his ID. He shows it to the woman, and she smiles. "Well then, would you like to work here? I'm sure you would bring in more customers." The woman says. "Sure! I'd thought you'd never ask! I'm Len, what's your name?" Len asks, extending a hand. "Luka. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure Mei would be delighted to have you on our staff." The woman says, Luka, delighted. She opens the door- and Len's expression lights up. 

The space looks okay- certainly not luxurious, but not crappy either. A stage is in front of the doors, some meters away from the entrance. Huge red curtains with gold trim are on the sides of the stage. Lots of tables and chairs are neatly in the room. "Wow... I would've never guessed that the inside of this place would look so.. nice." Len says, astounded. Luka then walks behind a bar counter (that Len just noticed was there) on the left of the room. A closed door is behind the counter, on the side that is closest to the stage in the back of the room. Empty bottles of wine and beer are adorned on the wall behind Luka, and she prepares a glass of red wine. 

The door opens, and a brown haired woman wearing the same uniform as Luka walks into the room. What is different, however, is the colour of her tie- which is red- and it is hanging loosely around her neck. Her white polo is rumpled, with the collar popped. She picks up the glass of wine, and drinks it. After she finishes downing the wine, she puts the glass down on the counter, and looks at Luka. "Thanks for the wine, Tuna." The woman says to Luka. "No problem, Mei." Luka replies. "Oh, who is the new recruit? You know he is too young to be here." The woman says, as she extends a hand towards Len. "Mei, he is old enough. He's even older than Kaito - san!" Luka says, smiling. "Um.. I'm right here, you know..." Len says, as he waves his hands in the air, trying to get the other's attention. "What is your name, Shining One?" The woman asks, looking over at Len. "Uh... Len. What is your name?" Len asks, awkwardly. "Meiko. But Tuna over here calls me Mei." The woman says, Meiko. When she mentioned 'Tuna', Luka smiles, and Len sees little flowers hovering over Luka's head. "Well, I would love to introduce Kaito to you all- if he was here." Meiko says, with a disappointed tone. 

The doors burst open, and a bluenette bursts into the room. He is wearing maroon pants, with a maroon vest. His tie is replaced with a scarf, and the polo underneath his vest is surprisingly neat. His face lights up the entire room, and Meiko sighs. "Kaito, you are late. I expected you to at least be 1 minute early when we have a new recruit! Also, where is your tie?!" Meiko says to the bluenette, Kaito, and his face keeps the happy expression. "Who is the yellow boi? Is he a new friend? Mei - chan, is he going to steal my ice cream?" Kaito says, ignoring the question, with a pouty expression. Meiko puts a hand on her face. "Kaito, he is older than you. And no, he will not steal your ice cream. He doesn't know where we live." Meiko says, esasperated. "Oh, by the way, I'm Len. Len Kagamine. It is a pleasure to be working with you all!" Len says. Luka goes into the back of the room, through the door. She comes back with a uniform, and Len sees that it looks like it was freshly dry cleaned. "Here, Len. Put this on. This is your uniform." Luka says, as she gives the clothes to Len.

  
\---------------------------------------------

  
Len steps out of the bathroom, and walks over to the rest of the employees. He is wearing a maroon vest, with a white polo underneath. He fastens his bright, yellow tie closer around his neck. "Great job, Luka. You found a wonderful business opportunity. He will surely bring customers in with his young looks." Meiko says, as she winks at her. "Welcome to our bar, Len! I'm sure our guests will love you!" Kaito says, and he engulfs Len with a hug. 

"Our first major job with you on the staff will happen tonight. At 8 o'clock, The Lunar Kitsune will be performing on this very stage." Meiko says, as she extends a hand to the stage. "Tuna, you will be manning the kitchen and the bar, I will be making sure no one kills our esteemed guest. And Kaito will be cleaning tables, again, but with Len." Meiko says. 

"Mei - chan, the piano is on the stage."

"Kaito, I called the mechanics not even an hour ago-"

"Mei, the piano is fixed and on the stage-"

"What do you mean- "

Meiko turns her head, and she sees a grand piano on the stage. "Kaito- You are the best brother a drunk manager could have! You actually did it-! You actually got the piano fixed!" Meiko cheers, and she hugs her brother. "Does this mean I can spend money on Gelato for this week's dessert?!" Kaito cheers, in a high pitched voice. He is literally hopping up and down in excitement. "Yes, Kaito. Later, we will go get pints of Gelato at the store." Meiko says, smiling. 

Len looks at the grand piano, and he feels a strong connection to it. (I want to play it so badly... But.. It is probably used for performances... Will Meiko fire me?..) Leb thinks to himself, as he weaves through the tables and chairs. He reaches the stage, which is up to his knee. He lifts one of his legs, and puts it on the stage, and gets on the cold, wooden paneling. Strangely, the floor boards don't creak, and Len stands up on his two feet. He walks over to the piano, and sits on the black cushion. He extends his fingers over the keys, and he takes a deep breath. (Ever since the incident happened, I have never touched a piano in my life. Well, I'm ready to make a change.) Len thinks to himself, and he begins to play. 

The gentle melody of a wistful boy echoes throughout the song, like a feeling of regret, agony, and sadness- all wrapped in a single minute. During the peice, Len's eyes are closed, letting his emotions guide his fingers along the keys. He can faintly hear the gentle sound of a flute, deeply ingrained in his memory. After the minute of sorrow passes, a cold tear falls on Len's palm.

  
Everyone is moved by the peice- so much that the group is in silence. 

  
Len opens his eyes, and he retracts his arms back to himself. Clapping can be heard, and Len looks towards the bar. All of the employees are.. clapping..? "Len! I didn't know you could play the piano! That's some great playing!" Luka cheers. "Unfortunately, we already have a pianist- but.. Next time, you will be the pianist for the next show!" Meiko says, standing up.

Len walks off the stage, and everyone meets in in the middle of the room. "How long have you've been playing the piano?" Luka asks.

"Well, I have been playing it my whole life."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have a friend that used to accompany my playing."

"Where is that friend now?"

"I- I'd rather not say..."

Len looks at the ground. "It matters naught. What matters now is your exceptional playing. Enjoy playing the piano." Luka says, smiling, as she puts a hand on Len's shoulder.

"Nevertheless, tonight will be the best performance yet!"


	2. ☆ The Show Must Go On! ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Luka and Meiko do when their scheduled pianist calls in sick?

Kaito walked up to Len, and he tossed him a wet sponge. Len catches it with both his hands. "Mei-chan told me that you needed to clean up the tables... and anything else that needed scrubbing." Kaito says. "Well, what did she tell you to do?" Len asks. "Fix the lighting, and other things with the stage. Luka has to get more ingredients, and Mei-chan is checking if the guests are still coming." Kaito says, and he walks off. (I gotta know- why does Meiko trust Kaito with the lights? But then again, it looks like she wouldn't trust a new employee either.) Len thinks to himself, as he starts scrubbing the nearest table. He could hear Meiko and Luka arguing- even they were supposed to be doing their jobs.

"What do you mean, Piko can't come?!"

"Mei, he said that he is sick! We cannot let that hold us back! Truly, the show must go on!"

"We need to give The Lunar Kitsune the best performance that can be offered!" 

"We have no other choice, then."

"Wait- do you mean-?!"

"Yes, Mei. It pains me to ask him, since the pain on his face is too great, but... He may be our only hope in order for this business to stay afloat..."

"I think you should ask him, Luka. I am sure you would be able to reach out to him with your motherly nature."

Luka then walks out of the back room, and Len sees her walk towards him.

"Luka-"

"Len, I am sorry to ask-"

"I will play for The Lunar Kitsune tonight."

"But, Len-"

"I heard everything. It would be tragic if this place went under. I- I cannot let that happen."

Len throws the sponge down on the table. "If you wish. We have some peices of music we would like you to try." Luka responds. The two coworkers step on the stage, and they walk towards the piano. Len sits on the cushion, and Luka places some sheets of music on the piano. "We are planning on playing some peices that would amaze our frequent guests, but we have almost no money in order to pay for more sheets." Luka says. "Then, why is the interior so.. fancy? I mean- you have a piano, and everything." Len asks. "Well, we mostly got this stuff from one of our sponsors, but they slowly stopped paying us. I wonder why?..." Luka asks herself, looking confused. 

"Anyway, I would like you to try using the peices we gave you in order to figure out what to play. Anything is fine, as long it goes in a 4/4 time signature. I will be in the back taking inventory. If you need anything, ask Kaito- he is behind the curtain." Luka says, and she walks off the stage; leaving Len on the stage.

"Well, what am I going to do with... let's see... 'Running In The 90's?' I never knew this had a piano sheet avaliable?" Len says to himself, as he looks over the piano sheets. "You would expect that at least they would have Mozart, or Bethoven- just some classics? What is this? It looks handmade." Len says, as he takes one of the music sheets. It looks like it has been taped together with duct tape, and it is yellow around the edges. Notes are scribbled on with a blue pen, and Len reads the name of the piece. "Sample Text Here? Hm, ah, yes- Sample Text was so moving-" Len says, making his voice sound more feminine; mocking a music critic. He laughs to himself. He plays a few notes of, 'Sample Text', and he was struck with ideas. 

"I thought this was a joke, but it actually sounds pretty decent! I just need to switch up some pitches-! Some notes here-! Maybe the tempo-! There! We now have... a whole mess to deal with. I- I should tell Luka or Meiko that I have decided on my 'Sample Text Here'!" Len says, as he picks up the other music sheets that he did not choose. 

  
"Did you choose my piece, friend?!" 

  
A certain bluenette jumps out from behind the red curtain, and Len shrieks even higher than a 6 year old. Surprisingly, the papers stay in Len's grasp. "Did I scare you-? I- I didn't mean it-" Kaito says, shrinking. "No, no- it is fine. I was.. not listening to Luka when she said that you were.. behind the curtain.." Len replies, catching his breath. "Oh. Ok then." Kaito responds, back to his normal cheery self. He stands back up straight. "Well, I made some changes to the piece, and I feel that is has been improved significantly. Would you know where Luka is?" Len asks. "Yep! Flamingo is in the back room, where Mei-chan tells me not to go. She says it is full of huge and scary maggots.." Kaito says, and he walks off. (I am sure that Meiko says that in order to prevent him from getting drunk..) Len thinks to himself, as he walks towards the bar counter.

He goes behind it, and he opens the back door. Huge barrels line the sides, and a small filing cabinet is in the middle. Len sees a familiar pink haired woman checking off on a clipboard, and she notices Len. "How- how did you get in here?!" Luka asks, holding the clipboard close to her chest. "Um.. The door was unlocked? Anyway, I have chosen a music sheet." Len says, and he walks over to Luka. "Ah, yes. You didn't choose 'Running In The 90's'? Mei thought that would be a hit with the newest generation.." Luka ponders to herself. "That was the last generation, by a large margin..." Len says, and he looks at Luka with a confused expression. "Well, let us move on from that.." Luka says, and she puts the sheets of music away. 

"I picked 'Sample Text', but I changed a few bits- No, I changed everything. Chords, key signature, you name it. I already have it memorized too." Len says, and Luka looks at him with a shocked expression. "You truly are a wonder, Len. Memorizing a peice in one day- wow..." Luka says. "Um, I have to ask something. Why is The Lunar Kitsune performing here? Also, I only have one piece of music. That is not going to satisfy a whole audience for two hours." Len says, and Luka stands up straight. "She brings her own band with her, so you will only need to play one piece. She is coming here because she like to perform in run down bars. Maybe it is to bring popularity over to small businesses, but what do I know? I can make a killer grilled tuna, though." Luka says. 

She and Len walk out of the back room, and they sit down on the bar stools. 

"When will everyone be coming?"

"I think about eight. The party starts at nine, and everything should be wrapped up at eleven. Only the drunken are still here after twelve; in which we kick them out."

"That is 'good' to hear, Luka."

"Whelp, it is currently 7:54. I need to be a door greeter for our guests. Go and man the bar, alright. Make. Sure. To. ID. Everyone."

Luka then walks off towards the door, and Len walks behind the bar.

(This is my first job here with these nice people. I need to meet to their standards!) Len thinks to himself, as the first round of customers walk in.


	3. ☆ A Night To Remember ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len performs with The Lunar Kitsune, and some people get kicked out of the bar.
> 
> By Meiko.
> 
> Who is really strong.
> 
> Whelp...
> 
> :v

Customers sat all around the establishment, most with Luka's killer tuna on their plates. The group was mostly men, with an occasional female scattered about. (This Lunar Kitsune must be very popular, if this place is already packed 30 minutes after Luka opened the doors. Meiko had to bar them closed to prevent any stragglers from getting in.) Len thinks to himself, as he cleans the bar counter after many alcoholic spills have been on it. Luka walks over to Len, and she put a hand on his shoulder. "The band will like to meet you. They are a nice bunch, so it would be wise to get to know them." Luka says, and Len walks off. He turns around, and starts to say something, but he is interrupted by Luka mouthing, "I'll man your station. Just go.".

Len ends up backstage, and all the band memebers look at him. "Uh...? Luka told me that.. um.. You guys are the band that will be performing with.. uh.. The Lunar Kitsune?" Len asks, and one of the tuba players gruffly points at Len. "It's Her Majesty, Queen Luna to you! She is the number one diva in the world of music!" He raises his fist in the air, and some of the other members agree. "You boys need to calm down, and act like proper gentlemen. Lest you would not be doing you suits justice. You know how it bugs her to be wasting money." A tall man with glasses says, as he enters the room. Everyone that agreed with the instigator of the event bows their heads in shame. "You must be Mr Kagamine. It is a pleasure to see you again. Though, I am very sorry for all the losses you have had. It is also a shame music may not be one of pleasure to teach to most students." He says, and he extends a hand out to Len, which shakes it eagerly.

"I thank you for your condolences, Sir Citrine. I am the pianist for this segment. I may just be a lone bartender, but I give my job as a pianist top priority!" Len says. "I am pleased my teachings have reached through to at least one young heart. Men! And some women as well-! We will be listening to Mr Kagamine here play the piano. When he is done, you better applaud graciously, lest you will have a talk with me on proper etiquette!" Citrine says, and Len walks on the stage. (I hope all of them applaud, unless they would want to go pick garlic for 8 hours.. I shudder just thinking about it..)

He walks over to the piano, and he sits on the cushion. He is behind the red, velvety curtain, and no one can see him. He looks over the sheet of music, and he gasps to himself. (No one told me this had lyrics! But... I clearly remember there was none the last time I checked... Whew.. At least the notes are all the same. I'll just have to make do with what I have..) Len thinks to himself.

He hears the chatter of the drunken calm down into silence, and he hears a woman starting to sing.

_"Suddenly unable to move at the street corner, I look up at the stifling sky. Ugh, I'm about to choke from this boring routine. As if this back alley in which I've lost my way is reflected fascinatingly, this stimulating situation lies deep within everyday life."_

The woman sings like a male nightingale, and he realizes she is singing some of the lyrics of the piece that is on the piano. He starts to play, and the chords fill the room. 

_"At this place where our heated desires intersect, our feverish gazes intertwine,"_ Len sings, matching his pitch to the notes, and his voice blends into the chords.

 _"it's just like a.."_ The woman sings, and Len joins in.

**_"cocktail of emotions."_ **

They both stretch out the last syllable, as the red curtains part to reveal the singers to each other. 

The woman has long, blonde hair, and she is wearing a long, silky, violet dress. Her back was towards Len, and he could see little lilac star emblems on the base of the skirt. A long, thick, fox tail is below her back, most likely clipped in place. Cat ears are on her head, matching the base colour of her tail. Len assumes she is the Lunar Kitsune all the band members were talking about. He is taken aback by her appearance, but forces himself to focus more on the music. While he was distracted, however, the Lunar Kitsune kept singing.

 _"Still drunk off this sweet mood, we're falling head over heels for each other."_ Len sings, and his partner grabs the microphone with her left hand.

 _"I wonder, am I the woman of your destiny?"_ The Lunar Kitsune sings, and she does a little spin near the microphone- which is held up by a stand. She moves back towards the back of the stage, and she does a little bit of choreography. The fabric of her dress gets lifted up by the wind, and her skirt looks like shooting stars. She ends her dancing near the piano, and Len can finally see her face; as she puts her right hand on the piano.

 _"It seems I'll be manipulated by that mysterious magical power,"_ Len sings, looking up at the diva. She is wearing all shades of blue and purple, and her eyes contrast those dark colours with a lighter one instead. Since she is wearing a sleeveless dress, the top of her pale cleavage is showing. 

_"enough to completely dissolve this cold.."_ Len responds, trying to ignore the Kitsune's outfit.

 ** _"philosophy of love..."_** The two say at the same time, and she backs away from the piano. 

Some more choreography happens, and she spins around a couple of times. She grabs the microphone stand, and Len prepares their next line.

**_"On The Rocks!"_ **

_"What an irritating gesture, you say,"The night is still young"."_ She sings, and she lets go of the microphone.

 _"In this room where our heated desires intersect,"_ Len sings.

 _"I want to forget time and indulge with you,"_ The Lunar Kitsune sings back.

 _ **"as we mix together like a cocktail..."** _ They both sing, and a couple of measures play before the song ends; and The Lunar Kitsune strikes a pose as everyone claps. Drunkenly, of course.

Len stands up, and he bows to the crowd. He walks off the stage, because someone who was managing the concert shoved him off after disappearing from the guests' view. The band goes on the stage, and they take up the whole stage, leaving the singer with little room. Some of the more.. buff members of the band pick up the piano, and put it off of the stage- roughly, mind you. (The poor piano-! I can hear it's cries and wines from over here!) Len thinks to himself, and he walks back to the bar counter. Some customers are already crowding the counter as soon as Len goes behind the counter, and Luka pats him on the back. "Please take over.. Some of the customers.. are already drunk beyond repair.." She says, and she dissappears in the back room.

"Um.. Hello! What can I get you?" Len asks the first customer, an old man- about 50 years old. "I would love for you to marry my daughter. She is wonderful, just like your playing." He replies, and Len puts his hands up. "I mean what you wanted to drink- this is a bar, not a dating site for your daughter..." Len replies, and he walks over to another customer. "What can I get you?" Len asks the customer, now one of the few females in the bar. "Oh. I would like you... Lovely you..." The woman says, a creepy smile forming on her face. "WHAT?! Um.. no..? MEIKO, I NEED SOME ASSISTANCE HERE!" Len shouts, and Meiko sticks her head out to see the mess that is her bar. "Calling the manager on me? Placing your dominance on me... Sexy..." The woman says, and she leans over towards the very frightened Len. Meiko hurries over, and tackles the woman to the ground. Mind you, Meiko and the other woman were on OPPOSITE SIDES OF THE COUNTER!

"NO ONE ever makes my employees nervous around my watch!" Meiko says, dragging the woman and the drunken man out of the building. She locks the doors behind her, and she turns to Len. "Are you alright? That must've been nerve-wracking." Meiko asks, and she looks at Len with a confused expression. "I am fine, thanks to you, that is." Len replies. All of the other customers sit down; intimidated by Meiko's brute strength towards the customers. Apparently, the saying "The customer is always right", does not apply to this establishment. The entertainment was not even fazed by the ruckus. The music starts again, and Meiko sits down on the counter.

Everyone turns to The Lunar Kitsune, and she starts singing. As the music plays, Len finds himself entranced by her presence, and he lets his mind wander- so much so, that he cannot hear his boss snickering behind him. (She is so beautiful... She surely lights up the room. Even if I had to deal with all of the drunken in this world, it would all be worth it if I got to meet her...) Len thinks to himself, and he smiles. He rests his head on his palm, and leans on the counter. The Lunar Kitsune continues with her choreography, unaware of her adoring fans.

\-------------------------------------‐-------------------

"Yellow Boi! Did you enjoy the band!!" Kaito asks, and he eats another of his ice cream sandwiches. "Yep! It was... wonderful....." Len replies, trailing off. He stops cleaning the table, and he sits down. "You need to learn to stick up for yourself! Slap that bitch across the face if you have to! No one can treat anyone like that, even if they are drunk!" Meiko says, and she puts some more dirty dishes on the counter, and she washes her hands. "Meiko! Language! Kaito is in your presence!" Luka says, and she takes the dishes, and adds them in her cleaning pile. "Sorry, Tuna. But.. he cannot even hear what I say since he is so obsessed with ice cream." Meiko replies, and she pecks Luka on the lips.

After this, Kaito perks his head up, as he heard about ice cream- with another sandwich in his mouth. "Kaito! Stop eating all of the ice cream! This is the 39th ice cream sandwich you had today!" Meiko says, as she takes the sandwich box- followed by a whiny Kaito. "You still have one in your mouth..?" Len asks, trying to change the topic. He manages, and a happy Kaito allows his beloved ice cream to be put it the freezer. "Len, you are free to go. We just have to do inventory, and clean dishes. Thank you for your help." Luka says, and Len gives his thanks.

He walks out of the bar, the cold air hitting his face. He walks swiftly to his apartment, and he opens the door to the main flat. He walks up the stairs, (his landlord asleep at the front desk), and he unlocks his apartment. He steps inside, and he shuts the door behind himself. He walks over to his sofa, and sits on it, taking off his shoes. He throws them like little airplanes, and they manage to land on the floor right side up. He undoes his tie, and lays down. (The Lunar Kitsune... I can see now why everyone was so crazy about her.. I wonder if she is in a relationship? It would be kinda a bummer if she was.. But, she should be happy. I wonder how Citrine got that job? Last time I saw him, he was mine and Rin's sixth grade music teacher. Even when Father died, he was always so kind to Mother, Rin, and I. I am glad that he has a higher paying job- and with The Lunar Kitsune of all people! Len- stop it! There are more things important than her, alright?! Well, I think I don’t have work tomorrow- maybe I will buy groceries? That will be a good idea...) Len thinks to himself, and he falls asleep; dreaming of The Lunar Kitsune- his diva.


	4. ☆ A Deal With The Dragon ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len vists the market, and unexpectedly ends up lost in an alleyway.....

  
"I guess I fell asleep still in my work uniform.. Wow.. What a night!" Len sits up, awake. His clothes are wrinkled, and his tie is on the floor. His blouse is unbuttoned near his neck, and he looks around his tiny, mostly unfurnished aparment. He recalls the night's events, and he immediately stands up. He runs to the window, and opens the blinds. The sun illuminates the rich looking street, and it seems to be worlds away from the bar Len works at. (I am so lucky to live here, in the so called 'rich' part of this city.) Len thinks to himself, as he sees some skyscrapers across the horizon. 

He shuts the blinds again, and he walks into a separate room- his bedroom. He walks over, and throws the closet doors open; inside are all of these multicolored outfits, all somewhat resembling Len. Most of them are costumes that Len had collected from his short lived acting career- if you could even call it that. He throws off his formal clothes, and puts on some casual wear; pertaining with his classic look- black shorts that extend to the knee; with a sailor top, and a yellow block tie; the two last items over a white, short sleeved shirt. 

He redoes his hair to look remotely presentable; and he takes his wallet, and walks out of the room. He already has a list of items to buy, and how much money he is allowed to spend. (A matter of fact, I had not even discussed salary terms with Meiko! And it is kinda strange that they accepted me without looking at my résumé- if I even have one...) Len thinks to himself, as he walks down the stairs. Matsudappiyo is asleep, so Len rushes by him, and out the door.

He walks on the sidewalk, and he rushes into a pole- the same one that he rushed into the day before. This time, he does not notice or care for anything that is on said steel cylinder, and he rushes off without any time being wasted.

\---------------------------------------------

He comes across a small marketplace, where all of the shops are under tents. (I remember when the citizens decided to stop shopping at huge places, like Walmarth. I am glad everyone decided to try to reduce gas emissions with this. There are even horses transporting goods around! Even though it is far where I live, the air and food is so fresh, it makes the trip worthwhile.) Len thinks to himself, and he looks around at all the stands. Most are selling produce, and clothing. Some are selling jewelry made of diamonds and beads- but Len can never tell if they are real or not.

He spots a familliar stand, and he runs towards it. He looks at their wares; all plushies. He even sees a sign that says they can make custom plushies; like dragons, leeks, oranges, tuna, and even salmon! The shop clerk spots Len, and they smile. "Welcome, Len! Are you here to buy plushes for Luminia?" They ask. Len shakes his head sadly. "Mother has left us about a month ago. I just couldn't come here and pass up your plushes. Mother and Rin loved them." Len says, his expression soft, and the clerk bows their head. "We are sorry for your loss. Lady Miku sends her condolences. Would you like to pick up your order?" The clerk asks. "I had an order?" Len replies, confused. "Yes. Miss Lumina placed an order two months ago. She said to make it a month after the order date, and that her son will pick it up." The clerk says. "I would like to pick up the order then." Len says, and the clerk dissappears behind a curtain. 

They come out again, holding a little box with two bows on it; one yellow, and one orange. The clerk hands over the ornated box to Len, and he takes it. "She said to open it when you visit Rin. Miss Lumina said that she wanted you to enjoy one last thing that reminds you of her." The clerk says. "You do not have to pay, since Miss Lumina already did. We are sorry for your loss, Mr Kagamine." The clerk says, and Len gives his thanks. He walks away, and he looks at the other goods on sale. He picks up some bananas, oranges, and some other goods.

\-----------------------------------------------------

  
After picking everything up, he finds himself lost. "Damnit. I had not realized how big the market is... I wonder how I am going to get home?" Len wonders, and he spots an alleyway. He recognizes some of the buildings on the other side, and he walks towards it. He dissappears into the alleyway, careful not to slip on the potholes that line the alley. He sees some people wearing a dark violet walk towards him, but he cannot make out their faces.

"What are you doing here, boy? Richies like you don't belong here." One of the unfamiliar persons growls, and Len stands his ground. "I am lost, alright?! Just let me leave! I'll get out of your way, and you will not have to see me anymore!" Len growls back, and snickering can be heard from the group. "You think we are going to let a pretty penny like you leave? Ha! Great thinking. The Boss Lady said that she was looking for someone to play with- let us bring her wish to fruition!" One of the people say, and he charges towards Len. Another one grabs his stuff, and puts it on the floor gently. The first one pins the poor Len to the ground, and all the others keep a lookout for any witnesses. 

The man pinning Len to the ground digs through his pockets, taking out his wallet. "Hey! Give that back!" Len exclaims, and he gets slapped in the head as a result. The assailant reads out loud Len's ID. "Len Kagamine... 27 years old- man, you look like a girl. Um.. what is this? Is this your girlfriend with her parents?" The man says, and he takes out a picture. It has a man, and a woman with blonde hair, and Len on it. They are sitting neatly to eachother, and Rin is in the front. "Give that back! That's my family!" Len exclaims. Surprisingly, the man puts back the picture neatly in Len's wallet. 

"Lucky you, as you finally listened to what Lord Amatsu taught you. You have shown to me that assholes truly can learn." A deep, masculine voice says, and he steps out into the light. His hair is two toned; one side white, the other black. His long hair is knitted into a braid in the back. He is wearing violet like the rest of the group; and Len assumed he is the leader of this small battalion because of the dominant aura the man inflicts onto the other violet clad individuals. "General Longya! I- I-!" The assailant says, and he quickly gets off of Len. Len sits up; and the boss, Longya, walks towards him. 

"Get up. You are the pianist that accompanied The Lunar Kitsune, correct?" Longya asks, and Len nods. "What do you want from me?" Len asks, nervously. "We, The Galaxy, have seen your exploits. Lord Amatsu wishes to meet that pianist- who knew we would run into you here. Come with us, and we will show you the wonders of astronomy." Longya says, as he extends his hand towards Len. The latter party halters for a second, and he looks away from Longya. "I cannot. My sister needs me. She- She is sick, and I need to focus my priorities on her." Len says, and he stands up on his own. "If you accept, meet us here. Is eight alright?" Longya asks. "Yeah. Now- please let me leave." Len says, as he picks up his stuff. Longya steps aside, and he walks away from Len; who swiftly leaves the alley. 

(What the hell did they mean by that?! I cannot think about that now- I need to find my way to the hospital.) Len thinks to himself, and he walks slowly, directing himself in silence.


	5. ☆ The Fragile Orange ☆

Len walks into the hospital, and he waits in the corner of the room. One of the nurses clad in a pale pink notice him, and they rush off deeper into the facility. He comes back out, and he directs Len deeper inside of the hospital. They come to Room 02, and the nurse opens the door. 

In the room is a small girl, about eleven years old, and she has blonde hair. Her eyes are open, big, blue orbs; and she holds an orange teddy bear, with a white bow around it's neck. She is wearing a oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, and Len lights up when he sees her. He walks deeper inside the room, and the girl's face lights up when she sees Len. He puts the groceries in the refrigerator, and he walks over to the tiny girl's bedside. 

"Hey, Rin. It is me, Len. I brought you some presents- and I am sure you will love them." Len says, and he helps the girl; Rin, sit up. Her eyes are filled with joy and excitement at her brother's words. "But first, can you tell me how you feel? Has life been fun?" Len asks, and Rin looks around frantically. "Oh! You need something to write with, correct?" Len asks, and she nods. Len takes out his phone, and switches to a program called 'Samsung Notes'. He gives his phone to Rin, and she starts typing on one of the notes. 

After a while, Rin shows the phone's screen to her brother, and he reads her text. 

  
_It has been good- I even met a new friend today! She said her name is Miku, and she loves leeks! She even gave me some oranges with my lunch! Mr Orenji-iro says he had fun watching some American Shows. He loves those stuff, while I love watching oranjis! (・ω・)_

Len reads, and he smiles. "She is a nice girl, Miku. Speaking of Miku-" Len says, and he pulls out an ornated box with the two coloured bows on his lap. "I want to the market, and I stopped at the store you and Mom always loved. The clerk told me to open this with you." Len says. 

He undoes the delicate bow, and gives the ribbon to his sister. She ties it around her bear's neck, creating a little bowtie for him to wear. He opens the lid, and he sees three items inside. A card, plush orange and a plush banana are inside. Len takes the banana plush, and the card. He gives the orange to his sister, and takes the plush banana and the card. He opens the card, making sure to face the back towards his sister. Rin, meanwhile, is too distracted with the orange plush.

  
_Dear Mister and Miss Kagamine,_

_I would like to send my condolences to your mother. She was a wonderful woman, and was valued in our.. troupe as a valuable asset._

_At her place here, we have some of her belongings that we would like her children to claim. I may sound blunt, and someone who does not care about her well-being... but... that is who I am. I cannot express my undying sadness through words._

_Though.. if you would like to continue her signature craft, I need one of you to come to the place._

_In Akihabara._

_I hope your Mother taught you well._

  
_\- Lumière_

Len reads to himself. (Mother's.. craft? I guess I should go. Rin is in no shape to trek all the way to Akihabara. Isn't that near Tokyo? Whatever. I hope it will be.. less of a hassle for Rin to stay here. I should let someone know that I will be out of town... Hm? There is a date written in the letter. I assume that is the date and time I meet.. him. Lumière.) Len thinks to himself.

"Rin, I will be out of town next week. I will let my co-workers know that you are here, just in case something happens. Please, please stay out of trouble. I am already worrying over your safety..." Len says, and his sister looks at him with curious eyes. "It's nothing you should worry yourself about. I'll be fine." Len says, and he picks up the groceries from the fridge. He waves to his sister, and puts the card in his pocket. He takes the banana plush with him, leaving the box on Rin's endtable.

  
\-------------------------------

  
Len opens the door to his apartment, and he puts the groceries away in the fridge. He puts the banana plush on his sofa, and he takes out the card. "Though, if this Lumière guy knows our last names, surely he would know about Rin's condition... Well, I guess I should call Meiko. She takes care of her brother, so.. Nah... I wouldn't want her to have to take care of Kaito _and_ Rin... I'll call Luka. Luckily, I managed to get their number from the business cards that are e v e r y w h e r e..." Len debates with himself, and he whips out his phone. 

He lays down on the sofa, as he dials Luka's number.

  
_"Hello? Who is this?"_

_"Oh, it's me, Len. I'm sorry for not telling you I have your number now. And it's also late.. so.. sorry..."_

_"No-! It's fine. Do you need help with something?"_

_"Yeah. My sister, Rin, is in the hospital."_

_"Oh my god.. Is everything alright?"_

_"Yeah. The thing is.. I need to head out of town for a bit."_

_"If you wouldn't mind me asking, where are you going?"_

_"Akihabara. I bet I'll be gone for about a month. I am afraid of what will happen if I something happens while I am gone."_

_"Oh. Where is the hospital?"_

_"It's near the Walmarth. About a couple of miles away from it. I think you will see a cyan snake on the building. It lights up at night as well."_

_"You are using the ones that the Hatsune's are shareholders in? The luxury, deluxe hospital?"_

_"The very same. I've poured almost every ounce of my money into her care. Though, it is never enough."_

_"I can understand why you are worried. Please don't worry. Maybe splurge a little in Akihabara. I am sure there is some items you will like. After all, it is the hub for anime and electronic culture!"_

_"Thanks, Luka. I have saved some money for food, and rent, and some extra. I should treat myself. Ever since the performance, and that almost mugging situation..."_

_"Wait, you almost got mugged?"_

_"What was weird was when they saw the picture of my family, they left me alone. There was also this other guy.. Longya, they called him. I am kinda worried about Rin now saying that..."_

_"Len, you will be fine. Head to Akihabara, and enjoy yourself."_

_"OK, OK.. Thanks, Luka, and.. goodnight."_

_"Rest easy, Len."_

Len kills the line. He sighs, and puts his phone on the table. "Wasn't I supposed to meet Longya at eight? Ugh.. it's 7:30.. I would have to be there already... but.. I am so tired from that situation.. I really do not want to see his face again.. and I need to pack and leave tomorrow if I am not going to take the train... I just need to rest.. Rin always told me I worried too much... Maybe I'll rest my eyes a bit..." Len says, and he shuts his eyes. He adjusts his position on the sofa, and thinks to himself. (Just for 5 minutes.. I'll sleep..) Len then falls into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what!
> 
> I wrote the entirety of chapter 5, before I realized it contradicts some things... (*￣∇￣)
> 
> whelp. I'll figure out how to weave it into the story...


	6. ☆ Akihabara ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len ventures to Akihabara, a city of anime and maid cafes. 
> 
> When disaster strikes the hospital while Len is gone, what can he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had it with corrupt people in the government as the main villains, but I got quickly sidetracked as new ideas started flooding in. Expect lots of not-making any sence parts because my brain can't settle with just one idea...

Len opens his eyes, and he gasps, as he stands up, pacing. "I- I need to go to Akihabara immediately-! Wait... Calm.. down... OK. Eat breakfast- or something- then... panic.. Ok.. I'm fine. I'll be back soon, and everything will be fine. Rin will be safe, and everyone will be happy. But.. How will they react to my clothes?! Will they scold me- or not want to meet- Len, stop. You will be fine. Just think of what Mother said. OK, imma head out now." Len says, and he quickly readies himself to head out. He opens the door, and look who it is- Matsudappoiyo. Great.

"I don't have the money to pay yet, and it's not even the end of the month! What-"

"Quiet. I heard your dilemma. Just remember, I'm watching your balance...."

Matsudappoiyo says, as he slides out of the doorway, slinking back towards his desk. 

Len looks at him with a concerned expression, until the man leaves his sight.

Len rushes out the door, leaving his phone on the table. It vibrates rapidly, signaling that there was a call incoming. Luka's number is on the screen, but Len doesn't hear the quite growl of the phone. Only Matsuda heard the desperate call from Luka. He picks up the phone.

_"Len?"_

_"I'm not Len. I'm Matsudappoiyo. His landlord."_

_"Something has happened to his sister- the doctor needs his approval for a desperate medical procedure."_

_"Tsk. He already left."_

_"Can't you stop him?"_

_"I have no idea where that man is going. I cannot reach him in time."_

_"What can I do then..."_

_"Tell me about his sister's procedure... I wanna help."_

_"Well... It goes like this..."_

  
\----------------------

  
Len gets off the train, panting. "Damnit. Why does Akihabara always have to be so hard to get to? Whatever. I should investigate where the place is. I think I know where it is, but I have no clue, honestly." Len says, and he walks through the city. Neon signs are lit up everywhere, showing figures of people with exaggerated proportions. Len is fascinated by this, and the futuristic technology fills him with an immense joy and curiosity at the electronic fashion all throughout the advertisements. 

Len stumbles upon a cafe, and a "woman" is advertising the cafe. "Heya, Mister! Would you like to come to our cafe? I'm sure it's a good way to spend your time here!" The person says, smiling like a fool. Len couldn't tell if they were a girl or not. "Hey, is this one of those Maid Cafes I heard so much about?" Len asks, and the employee nods their head, their braids moving furiously. "We have all sorts of fun stuff you can do here! But unlike a normal Cafe, every employee is wearing a maid's outfit! Like me. So.. yeah. Even the guys like myself are wearing dresses too, so that the few females working here can feel at home." The employee says, and they grab Len's arm.

Shocked that the employee is a man, Len allows himself to be pulled into the cafe. "Diluuuuuuuc! It's your shift outsiiiiiiiide!" The employee holding onto Len exclaims, and a red-haired employee pokes out from behind. Len assumes that they are the "Diluc" person the employee was mentioning before. Diluc is wearing a maid's outfit, similar to the other employee. Len can tell that Diluc was only here because of a dare his arch-enemy made. "Venti, you know I would rather stay inside-" Diluc says, but the instigating employee grabs onto Diluc's arm, letting go of Len's. Venti takes the tie out of Diluc's hair, letting his chromatic red locks hang loose on his shoulders.

"Now you look a bit... like me! You don't even have to speak, just hold a sign!" Venti says, forcing a sign into the embarrassed man's palms. Venti quickly pulls the man towards the door, and opens it. "May the winds be ever in your favor, Diluc!" Venti exclaims, as he pushes Diluc outside the building. Venti slams the door, causing the little wind chimes to explode with anger. He even shuts the curtains as well, dimming the room a bit. Venti walks over to the counter, and starts making coffee. "Do you want some?" Venti asks, and Len nods. The boy gets two beer glasses, and starts pouring the coffee in them. He walks over to Len, and sits down on a nearby table, putting Len's glass nearby it's recipient.

Venti sips on his coffee, as Len sits down. "So, I have a problem." Len says, taking out the letter. "Ehe?" Venti says, listening. "I received a letter, and it said that I need to learn my mother's craft-" Len says, and he is interrupted by Venti suddenly encroaching on Len's personal space. The drinks are on another table, and Len is leaning back on his chair from Venti's sudden movement. Venti is on top of Len; the boy's body causing the back of Len's chair to tip back, making two of the chair's legs levitate off of the ground. Venti is straddling Len's waist, and he pulls the letter out of Len's palms. 

He unfolds the paper, and reads the words on the page. His eyes widen, and he smirks. His tone changes into one that is serious and assured. "Hmph. It seems The Galaxy was actually serious... Anyway, I think you should go into the alleyways later tonight. Lots of shady stuff happens there, so I think this.. Lumière fellow would be there. Don't tell Diluc about this, alright? His brother is a cop, and I think that it wouldn't be pretty if you were caught around with this Lumière fellow. Anyway-" Venti says, reverting back to his light-hearted tone, "We should wait until night fall. More like you, but whatever. Though.. I have heard news about Lumière and a blond man hailing from the district of... I forgot what it was called." Venti says, taking his glass, and sitting up. 

Venti takes a sip from the glass. "There was this pianist that helped this bar in... that district. It was.. a couple of days ago, actually. The Lunar Kitsune performed there, with an accompanied pianist. They had perfect synergy together, that most assumed they were dating. Though... It would be so cool to date such a wonderful woman such as her! Her fan base is really toxic, though. Speaking of which- you look similar to the pianist..." Venti says, taking a sip of the coffee. "Do you know the person's name?" Len asks. "No. For sake of privacy, they didn't give the name out." Venti says, and he swigs the coffee. 

Len sighs. "I am the person aforementioned." Len says, and Venti almost does a spit-take. "Wow! That.. that is shocking, isn't it?" Venti says, finally handing Len his drink back. The pair swig their straight black coffee in silence. "I guess so. I have always had an affinity for playing the piano. It was the only thing helping my sister." Len says, and Venti nods. "I don't mean to pry- but I totally do- but what happened to your sister?" Venti asks, and Len looks to his left, trying to dodge the question. 

"She was a bright young girl, only a decade younger than me. When I was eighteen, we discovered something... was wrong. Mom had no idea what it was, and I still don't. Mother died a while back, and I never got to hear how Rin ended up in the hospital. Either that, or my mind believed it to be a normal sickness. But.. her medications... always cost a hefty price. I've had to steal from others who were more fortunate, just to pay for her to have a bed in the ER. I even had to move from city to city, just to find one doctor who would conduct that one medication. I just got here a little over a week ago, and I got a job at a bar. They are nice people. So, I'm fine now, almost starving myself to scrimp by for the week." Len says, and Venti sighs. 

"You can't do that, Len. What would your sister say- I don't know. But she would want you to take care of yourself." Venti says, and Len's eyes widen. "How do you know my name?" Len asks, and Venti scratches behind his neck. "You said it before in the conversation?" Venti asks, unsure. "I don't think I did-" Len says, but he is interrupted by the wind chimes being hit against the door. 

"What are you doing, Venti?! Have you put too much honey in your coffee?!" Diluc says, and he locks the door. Len could swear he heard teenage girls screaming their heads off for the two male employees. Diluc walks over to the pair, and wraps his hands around Venti's waist. He picks up Venti easily, and carries him off. "Venti, you aren't at those bars, so stop getting so close to the customers." Diluc says, calmly. Venti sighs, and allows himself to be taken away by Diluc. "Who even puts honey in their coffee?" Len asks, as he sips his glass of coffee- which he just found.

(How did he know my name, though? I don't remember saying it throughout the whole conversation... I'm getting worried now... Maybe something is happening with Luka and Rin! I'd better check on my phone-) Len thinks to himself, and he fishes though his pockets. "Damnit! I don't have my phone... W- Will- no. Rin will.. will be fine.." Len says, grasping his chest. He has never been away from his beloved sister, and he realizes that fact. He starts hyperventilating, quietly at first, as he tries to calm himself down.

Len sighs, and he realizes how tired he is. He sighs again, and he rests his head on the table. He can hear someone closing up shop, and the wind chime stop moving. Len shuts his eyes.

  
\----‐-----‐------------

He doesn't know how long it's been, but he feels someone shaking him awake. "Hey. Hey. We've closed up shop, so you gotta leave." The person says, and Len opens his eyes. He sees Diluc wearing normal street clothing, and the man smiles softly at seeing that his attempt worked. "Hey, nice to see you answered my call. Venti's cleaning up shop, so you gotta leave when he does, alright?" Diluc says, and Len nods. The man ties his hair in his classic style, as he walks to the back of the store. The door shutting can be heard, and Len assumes that Diluc has left.

"Hey! It's nice to see you are awake, blondie!" Venti calls, and he runs up to Len. The boy looks about sixteen, wearing a school uniform. "Are you still in school?" Len asks. "Nope! I graduated early. I guess that is what you get for having a strange hobby such as mine... Anyway, let's explore the alleyways! My friends, Xingqiu and Chongyun, told me everything about Akihabara since their last date." Venti says, excitedly. "What do you mean, date?" Len asks, confused. "Well, isn't it normal to explore something haunted like a mafia gang, or something? I find going to dinner a bit odd, if I do say so myself." Venti asks, and Len shrugs it off.

"We should head this way, so that the Police don't notice. They would think you are sus if you just suddenly started hanging around a kid who looks half your age." Venti says, and Len tries to take it as a compliment. Venti opens the back door, and he steps outside. The cool, chill, night air illuminates the back alleyway, as Len steps outside as well. After Venti locking the place, the two (scared?) males make their way in the alley.

"So, what are we looking for? Or.. who, I should say, exactly." Len asks. "Well, we should be looking for a very tall man. Lumière is the French word for light, so try light clothing." Venti explains. "How did you get so smart?" Len asks. "Ah.. Xingqiu taught me. He was always the best at things like this. If he wasn't, Chongyun would've been dead a long time ago! Heh..." Venti remarks, and Len could tell the boy was nervous. 

The males turn a corner, and they see a tall, covered head to toe with white, and habing a white cape to boot. "That's our guy. Go on, out there!" Venti says, grabbing Len, and throwing him into the middle of the alleyway suddenly. Len falls, and the man turns around. He notices Len, and fixes his monocle. He walks towards the man, giving off a very sophisticated and intimidating aura. The man reaches out a white, gloved hand towards Len. 

"Monsieur, are you allright? It wouldn't do to have such a sophisticated man as you being here in the dead of night." The man says. "I could say the same thing about you." Len says, as he takes the man's hand. The man pulls Len up to his feet, and adjusts his suit jacket. "That wasn't so pleasant to someone who you just met, Monsieur." The man says. 

"Hey, are you Lumière? I am Len, just so if you were wonder-" Len says, but he is interrupted with the man holding onto his waist with his left arm. (Why is everyone getting so close to my personal space?) Len thinks to himself, esasperated. "I know, my dear. No need to shout." Lumière says, backing away from the blond. 

"I know what you have come for, Kagamine. Your mother's position is open." Lumière says. "Do I have to? I mean, you could be fine without Mom-" Len asks. "That is why you are here, is it not? No more beating around the bush. First things first, riches. Money, raining upon from the heavens. One would expect it to be fake, but oh no! Its reality. Second, love. Men only want one thing besides money, a mate. I'm sure some pretty lady doesn't even know that she's on your mind. Women want one thing only- money. What can you get by joining, you ask? Everything that your heart desires." Lumière says, getting ever so closer to the scared Len. 

Suddenly-

Lumière is knocked unconscious, and Longya is standing there behind him. "Wind- why did you betray Her Majesty's orders?" Longya asks, and Venti peeps out meekly. "Um.. The Mistress sent me to test the Shining One, sire.." Venti says, and Longya sighs. "Take this man away. Solitaire's doppelgangers are growing rapidly." Longya says, and Venti complies. "You, Kagamine. What was in that letter?" Longya asks. 

Len tells Longya everything, besides his sister. "I see. Solitare wanted you to feel guilty. Those bastards. Using one's dead family as means of getting others to join their cause. But.. How did your mother get her hands on it? Maybe it got there because of a transfer in the mail. Happens all the time. Anyway, I know this may sound brash, but do My Liege the honor of joining our... gang, per say. The Galaxy, as Her Higness calls it." Longya says, Len hesitates. (The man, almost mugging me, wanting me to join him? But..) Len thinks, and he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

"Whatever is troubling you, let us go through it together. We are all made out of the same stars, you know." Longya says. "I'll join you. But.. tell me, why did you attack me in the alleyway?" Len asks, and Longya sighs. "We were supposed to help the Police with a blond man arrest an individual who stole important medical supplies form the nearest hospital. We are sorry that you were caught in it-" Longya says, but he is interrupted by Len's increasing worried state. 

"Rin! Oh... no... Please, let me make a call! My sister-" Len pleads, while Longya takes out his phone. He gives it to Len, who takes it eagerly. The blond dials Luka's number, hoping that nothing went wrong. 

_*ring*_

_*ring*_

_"Hello? This is Luka Megurine. I am sorry, but we are closed-"_

_"Luka! Is Rin alright?! I left my phone at home, so I couldn't check-"_

_"I'm sorry Len.. but the doctor had to do a major surgery. Suddenly, the girl's life signs were dropping rapidly. Mister Matsuda signed the forms, allowing Rin's machine to be replaced. Rin's alright, she's just recovering. The doctors think that someone sabotaged the machines. But.. Rin was the only one who's machine had to be replaced. Luckily, Nurse Barbara managed to notice, and saved her life."_

_"Len... Are.. are you crying?"_

_"*sniff* I- I'm so happy, Luka... I- I am so worried over what happened, I couldn't think straight... To think that someone out there wants to hurt Rin.. *sniff* I- I can't handle it all in one day.."_

_"You should get some rest. You have had a lot happen today."_

_"Thank you... So, so much, Luka.. I- I-.. *sniff*"_

The line ends. Longya holds Len, and the boy cries in Longya's arms. Len didn't care if he looked like a fool- he was tired worrying over his sister's safety, and still is worrying. Len just needed some rest, and that is what Longya decides.

_Take the Shining One to our base, and let him rest. A man like him needs to prepare for the battle ahead..._


End file.
